csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SPELLAN
|} Teodor "SPELLAN" Nikolov jest bułgarskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie ex-Outlaws. Drużyny *2015-??-?? – 2016-09-28 - 35px|Bułgaria WinFiction *2016-09-28 – 2017-08-28 - 35px|Bułgaria Outlaws *2017-08-28 – 2017-09-13 - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws *2017-09-19 – nadal - 35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws Historia 2015 *W 2015 roku SPELLAN dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie WinFiction. 2016 *'28 września 2016' - Skład drużyny WinFiction został przejęty przez organizację Outlaws. 2017 *'28 sierpnia 2017' - Skład drużyny Outlaws rozstał się z organizacją! *'13 września 2017' - SPELLAN opuścił drużynę ex-Outlaws. *'19 września 2017' - SPELLAN powrócił do drużyny ex-Outlaws. Osiągnięcia '35px|Bułgaria WinFiction' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 - Kwalifikacje 2 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Bulgarian National Championship 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 2 - Bułgarskie kwalifikacje 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 169 (2015) '35px|Bułgaria BPro Gaming' *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 29 lutego (2016) '35px|Bułgaria CSMines.com' *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Beat the Heat CS:GO EU Tournament (2016) '35px|Bułgaria WinFiction' *Pierwsze miejsce ESWC 2016 - Bułgarskie kwalifikacje - Kwalifikacje online 1 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Game Evolution Bulgaria 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *Pierwsze miejsce Sporting CP eSports CS:GO Grand Tournament - Październikowe kwalifikacje (2016) *Trzecie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 4 - Główne kwalifikacje (2016) *Czwarte miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Round Robin (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 4 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce AdriaMasters - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 5 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce HLTV Xmas Cup 2016 (2016) '35px|Bułgaria Hi, we are here!' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Go4CS:GO Europe Weekly Cup 232 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 2 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce Assembly Winter 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce CEVO Season 11 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *Trzecie miejsce Let's Play Spring 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 2 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 3 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Finały krajowe Bułgarii (2017) *1/2 miejsce Hellcase Cup 4 - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce GeForce Cup 2017 - Otwarte kwalifikacje 4 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Otwarte kwalifikacje 4 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Hellcase Cup 4 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 12 - Europejska główna dywizja (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Bułgarska dzika karta (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 3 (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Bojestvata' *Pierwsze miejsce G:loot Cup Summer 2017 - Kwalifikacje 1 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria TTFU' *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 10 (2017) '35px|Bułgaria Outlaws' *Pierwsze miejsce Legend Series 3 - Etap grupowy (2017) '35px|Bułgaria ex-Outlaws' *1/2 miejsce MakeMy.bet Cup 1: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII Oakland: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *3/5 miejsce European Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Główne kwalifikacje (2017) Najważniejsze momenty *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 4 AK kills on Cobblestone *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 2 TEC9 kills on Cobblestone *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - 1vs4 clutch *SPELLAN with 1vs2 clutch kills on Nuke *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN with 2 Famas kills on Nuke *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - 1vs2 clutch *Outlaws SPELLAN - 3 quick AK kills on the Outside defense *Outlaws.GG SPELLAN - ACE Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Bułgarscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi